To Breathe Again
by kt-san
Summary: What if Zabusa sends Haku away one day?How would Haku feel towards his master?Can Zabusa show his feeling towards Haku?ZabuHakuHakuZabu
1. Default Chapter

To Breathe Again  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor any of the characters. Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto. Story written by me, everything else belongs to their original owners.  
  
Summary: Zabusa has to tell Haku something, but can he sum up of all his effort and break his arrogant barrier between himself and the feeling of caring? ZabuHaku/ Haku Zabu  
  
Note: Zabusa's thoughts are in italics.  
  
The mist ninja took a deep breath and got out of bed that morning. He glanced around the room to see an empty sleeping bag and a towel next to him. Pushing himself off the mattress, he walked outside and roamed around in the fresh air.  
  
Where could Haku be?  
  
Zabusa had been going through sleepless nights deciding whether or not he should tell his student. Haku, who had been faithfully following his master meant so much to this ninja, but could he tell his student the way he felt? A thousand colours and happy memories shot through Zabusa's head as he stumbled off the hut surrounded by roots.  
  
My head.its hurts.  
  
Haku was sitting next to a rushing waterfall, his feet swaying in the icy cold water. A nice soak in the mornings always got him cheerful, although it was unlikely for him to be so happy. Zabusa was not really the happy optimistic kind, but Haku never felt restricted. He would be happy inside his heart, and that was all that really mattered. The young boy wiped his feet dry and began to put on his shoes, but when he turned around he saw his master.  
  
"Good morning, Zabusa-san."  
  
".Haku."  
  
The young ninja nodded in respect to his master, as he began to walk off and prepare a meal. Before he could leave, Zabusa called his name and ordered him to stay.  
  
"Haku.there is something I must tell you.but."  
  
"Master, whatever you wish to tell me, I can wait for it."  
  
It was that understanding which ticked Zabusa off. How could Haku, a simple child from an advanced bloodline be so perfect in every way? Stealth, trained, smart, dedicated.Zabusa did not feel worthy of him for the first time. The older ninja came crashing to the ground on his knees, with his perfect student crouching beside him.  
  
Chapter 2 next.^_^ 


	2. Believe Me

To Breathe Again.Part 2.  
  
Disclaimer: Like I said, Naruto and others © to Masashi Kisihimoto. I only wrote the story.  
  
"What's wrong, Zabusa san?"  
  
".Haku.what would you do if I told you that I never want to see your face again?"  
  
"I..don't.understand."  
  
".I want you to leave."  
  
".Master.what are you saying?"  
  
"I am not your master. Please refer me as Zabusa, the demon ninja."  
  
"Master, please!"  
  
"Haku, leave!"  
  
I'm sorry Haku, I don't want to part with you, but having you staying with me is useless. I am not worthy of your time; please understand my decision. Without me, you'll have a better life and others will recognize your potential. Forget that you ever met me, my Haku.  
  
Zabusa quickly returned to the hut, observing Haku, whom was following him. When Zabusa reached the front door, he locked the recently- made door and tried to ignore the sobs he heard outside.  
  
The ninja awoke in the middle of the night, bothered by the rain. He peeked through a hole in the door and saw Haku, drenched in the rainwater and still awake. Zabusa felt bad for the first time. There was an odd feeling, like a cliff breaking up in his stomach. He tried not to think about it, but the pain just got to him. He swung open the door and carried Haku inside to the soft and warm bed. 


	3. Reveal

To Breathe Again.Part 3.  
  
Disclaimer: Like I said, Naruto and others © to Masashi Kisihimoto. I only wrote the story.  
  
It was bright an early in the morning. Zabusa watched Haku sleep, and noticed how beautiful his student looked when he wasn't awake. The ninja daringly placed his hand on Haku's cheek. The young boy woke up in an instant.  
  
Haku's eyes shot open, and the first thing he saw was his master, whom was caressing his face. He leaned closer to Zabusa with hesistation, wondering if his master would hit him or send him outside again.  
  
"Haku.I'm sorry."  
  
"Master, why did you leave me yesterday? Why did you tell me to leave you?"  
  
"..I believed you would live a better life without me. You are so talented.you'd find a nice job and live without any worries for the rest of your life. It isn't worth risking your future because you are my student."  
  
".I'm...your student. Your student. I thought I was a tool."  
  
Zabusa couldn't look at Haku anymore. He felt so guilty, he had been using his Haku as a tool, or at least Haku had felt that way. Zabusa stood up, about to leave when he heard something that froze his entire body.  
  
"Aishiteru.Zabusa san."  
  
Haku stood up and walked over to face his master. All Zabusa could do was stammer, as he felt the bandages around his face being unwrapped. Haku traced his master's lips with a finger, as he kissed them gently. But just as Zabusa thought he was in true happiness, a flash of metal caught his eye. Zabusa slapped the knife out of Haku's hands. Surely, his student would have known he could move very quickly. Haku collapsed in his master's arms, breaking into tears and seeking a sense of security.  
  
"W-what point.is there to keep living when I can't see you everyday, master?"  
  
Zabusa hugged Haku tightly, sharing the pain that he had caused the boy. Haku whispered a quiet request into his master's ear, and Zabusa nodded silently.  
  
"You promise?"  
  
"I will never leave you, Haku. Never."  
  
"Thank you, Zabusa san." "For what?"  
  
"For loving me, you're everything and all that I've got left with me."  
  
"You know eventually, we will die, Haku."  
  
"I know.but let's enjoy out happy moments. I'll promise you this, if I die first, there's nothing I wouldn't do to be with you and to breathe again.  
  
END  
  
Aishiteru- I love you So how was it? Questions? Comments? Suggestions? Complaints?(Let's hope not^_^) Email me, Kt, at pirate_bear@canada.com or visit my site at . Or read my blog at . 


End file.
